The UCSD Genetics Training Program (GTP) is designed to provide advanced training in Genetics and Genomics to predoctoral students beginning in their second graduate year. While several degree-granting programs at UCSD include genetics or genomics components, GTP is the sole point of integration across programs and builds both lateral and vertical cohorts of Ph.D. students interested in the history, practice and future applications of Genetics and Genomics in life and health sciences. Mentor laboratories encompass a broad range of basic science and clinical/translation research aims and span a range of organisms including microbial, plant, experimental animal and human subjects, but share a focus on genetic, epigenetic and genomic mechanisms and approaches. Students who have committed to thesis research in one of these laboratories can enter the training program and may be selected for support by this training grant. Students in the program take an advanced genetics curriculum that cuts across traditional graduate programs in several participating schools, division and departments at UCSD. Trainees take required graduate level courses in Genetics, Quantitative Methods, and participate in a weekly journal club attended in at least graduate years 2-4. The journal club includes rotating topics in contemporary genetics or classic, landmark papers relevant to the intellectual development of the field. Topics are selected by students, in consultation with participating faculty. A program-wide annual retreat, organized by year 5 students and a standing faculty committee, includes invited outside speakers, research presentations by program faculty and students. GTP has 33 students currently in training, for whom we are requesting 16 training grant slots.